Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba
－海馬瀬人－ | romaji_name = Sutorakuchādekki - Kaiba Seto - | ko_name = － 카이바 － | ko_rr_name = Seuteureokcheo Dek - Kaiba - | type = Structure Deck | prefix = SDKS | size = 45 | cover_card = *A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon (OCG only) *Blue-Eyes White Dragon | ja_database_id = 2201044 | en_database_id = 14412002 | fr_database_id = 34412002 | de_database_id = 24412002 | it_database_id = 44412002 | pt_database_id = 14412002 | es_database_id = 54412002 | ko_database_id = 73312003 | jp_release_date = June 18, 2016 | kr_release_date = October 7, 2016 | na_release_date = October 21, 2016 | eu_release_date = October 20, 2016 | oc_release_date = October 20, 2016 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = October 20, 2016 | pt_release_date = October 21, 2016 | sp-lat_release_date = October 21, 2016 | prev = Yugi Muto | curr = Seto Kaiba | next = *''Pendulum Evolution'' (OCG) *''Pendulum Domination'' (TCG) }} Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba is a Structure Deck in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. It is the thirty-second Deck in the OCG s Structure Deck series, following Structure Deck: Yugi Muto. It is the thirty-fifth Deck in the TCG s Structure Deck series, following Structure Deck: Yugi Muto. Features * This deck is based on Seto Kaiba. * Includes support for Union monsters, LIGHT Machine-Type monsters, and for the "Blue-Eyes" archetype. *The "Power Up with Packs" supplement on the back of the included play mat suggests combining this Deck with the following cards from these sets. **"Dragon Shrine" and "YZ-Tank Dragon" from Duelist Pack: Rivals of the Pharaoh **"Cosmic Cyclone" and "Pendulum Hole" from The Dark Illusion **"Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" and "Dragon Spirit of White" from Shining Victories **"Tyrant Wing", "The Fang of Critias", and "Tyrant Burst Dragon" from Dragons of Legend: Unleashed Breakdown In the OCG, each Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba contains: * 1 Preconstructed Deck of 45 cards ** 2 Ultra Rares ** 3 Super Rares ** 6 Normal Parallel Rares ** 34 Commons * 1 Rulebook * 1 Double-sided Playmat/Playing Guide In the TCG, each Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba contains: * 1 Preconstructed Deck of 45 cards ** 2 Ultra Rares ** 3 Super Rares ** 40 Commons * 1 Beginner's Guide * 1 Double-sided Playmat/Dueling Guide Galleries SDKS-DeckEN.png | English 1st Edition SDKS-DeckFR.png | French 1st Edition SDKS-DeckDE.png | German 1st Edition SDKS-DeckIT.png | Italian 1st Edition SDKS-DeckPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition SDKS-DeckSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition SDKS-DeckJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition SDKS-DeckKR.png | Korean 1st Edition SDMY&SDKS-Poster-SP.png | Spanish promotional poster SDMY&SDKS-Poster-JP.png | Japanese promotional poster SDMY&SDKS-Poster-KR.png | Korean promotional poster Lists External links * YGOrganization Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * ygorganization.com Yugi Muto & Seto Kaiba Structure Decks * yugioh-card.com/japan －海馬瀬人－ * yugioh-card.com/en Structure Deck: Yugi Muto & Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/uk Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/oc Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/fr Deck de Structure : Yugi Muto Deck de Structure : Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/de Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/it Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Deck Estrutural: Yugi Muto e Deck Estrutural: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/es Baraja de Estructura: Yugi Muto Baraja de Estructura: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Structure Deck: Yugi Muto & Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba